supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Xfactor1234/O'Connell Family
I revealed all the names of the children for the O'Connell Family. Can you please give me the names of the children on this list who misbehave? Thanks. #Hamish (age 4 and from New Zealand) - He is well behaved #The 3 Year Old Twins from Belgium (Mimi and Pino) - Pino is well behaved, but ''NOT ''Mimi. Mimi has the same brain mixed with Orla from the Birou Family and Monica from the Cooke Family. #The 5 Year Old Triplets from Argentina (Gabriela, Romina, Lucas) - Romina and Gabriela are well behaved, but NOT Lucas. Lucas has the same brain mixed with Lorenzo from the Fink Family. #The 2 Year Old Quadruplets from Libya (Kadia, Mohy, Bouba, Ajeeb) - Kadia is well behaved, but ''NOT ''Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb. Mohy, Bouba and Ajeeb have the same brain mixed with Teddy, Sherman and Bryce from the Langbroek Family. #The 10 Year Old Quintuplets from Qatar (Leah, Geri, Christine, Ranga, Mike) - Leah, Geri and Christine are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Ranga and Mike. Ranga and Mike have the same brain mixed with Tyson and Blake from the Fliany Family. #The 8 Year Old Sextuplets from Netherlands (Gerard , Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten, Amanda, Jelle) - Gerard and Jelle are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Daisy, Charlotte, Kirsten and Amanda. These girls have the same brain mixed with Sharpay from the Finster Family. #The 4 1/2 Year Old Septuplets from Singapore (Lee, Vicky, Joanna, Ruwan, Elaine, Gina, Bineesh) - Vicky, Elaine and Gina are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Lee, Joanna, Ruwan and Bineesh. Lee, Joanna, Ruwan and Bineesh have the same brain mixed with Hastings, Gerald, Florence and Malford from the Everitt Family. #The 9 Year Old Octuplets from Barbados (LeAnn, Russell, Chester, Shaun, Richard, Marina, Chloe, Robyn) - Russell, Chester, Shaun and Richard are well behaved, but ''NOT ''LeAnn, Marina, Chloe and Robyn. These girls have the same brain mixed with Meghann from the Qixxel Family. #The 1 1/2 Year Old Nonuplets from Iceland (Óttar, Viggó, Alexandra, Anna Katrín, Tinna Marina, Helgi, Jón, Glyfi, Tóta) - They are all well-behaved. #The 12 Year Old Decaplets from Australia (Ben, Steven, Anthony, Hayley, Kylie, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel, Kate, Bruno) - Steven Anthony, Hayley, Kylie and Kate are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Ben, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno. Ben, Cody, Amber, Peter-Gabriel and Bruno have the same brain mixed with Sam and Joshua from the Remano Family. #The 7 Year Old Undecaplets from Tanzania (Adeline, Lucy, Tina, Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Quizrah, Rajabu, Selemani, Hilda) - Adeline, Lucy, Tina, Quizrah and Hilda are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Thomas, Chimpae, Ezekiel, Francis, Rajabu and Selemani. These boys have the same brain mixed with Oliver from the Lake Family. #The 16 Year Old Duodecaplets from Colombia (Rigoberto, Jeff, Ingrid, Linda, Santiago, Carlos, Sapphira, Kapu, Brayan, Norberto, Marie Paula, Lina) - Ingrid, Linda, Sapphira, Kapu, Marie Paula and Lina are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Rigoberto, Jeff, Santiago, Carlos, Brayan and Norberto. These boys have the same brain mixed with Song and Wei from the Thorton Family. #The 17 Year Old Tridecuplets from Trinidad and Tobago Sally, Jason, Dylan, Rodney, Alicia, Danielle, Adam, Brandon, Calvin, Esther, Ephraim, Janice, Takoor) - Jason, Dylan, Rodney, Adam, Brandon, Calvin, Ephraim and Takoor are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Sally, Alicia, Danielle, Esther and Janice. These girls have the same brain mixed with Chantelle from the McGregor Family and Nora from the Heart Family. #The 13 Year Old Quadecaplets from Estonia (Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Kristjan, Ott, Birgit, Jaan, Artjom, Jana, Indrek, Liis, Meelik, Norman, Gunnar) - Kristjan, Ott, Jaan, Artjom, Indrek, Meelik, Norman and Gunnar are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Kairi, Sarah, Triin, Birgit, Jana and Liis. These girls have the same brain mixed with Holly-Cynthia from the Zagart Family and Imogen from the Panizza Family. #The 18 Year Old Quindecaplets from United Arab Emirates (Sadie, Yaser, Ikram, Najib, Ali, Shruti, Hajar, Punny, Maktub, Latif, Janaki, Akbar, Fadil, Munira, Zalfa) - Sadie, Ali, Shruti, Punny, Janaki, Akbar and Munira are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Yasar, Ikram, Najib, Hajar, Makub, Latif, Fadil and Zalfa. Yasar, Ikram, Najib, Hajar, Makub, Latif, Fadil and Zalfa have the same brain mixed with the South African vigintuplets from the Cap Family. #The 14 Year Old Sexdecaplets from Bermuda (Alison, Scott, Tyrone, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Sinclair, Graham, Roy, David, Gavin, Trevor, Leila, Melanie) - Scott, Tyrone, Sinclair, Graham, Roy, David, Gavin and Trevor are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Alison, Tara, Kiera, Karen, Jodie, Michelle, Leila and Melanie. These girls have the same brain mixed with Alexandra from the Jenkins Family. #The 11 Year Old Sepdecaplets from Togo (Chantal, Akpene, Prosper, Fidele, Aimee, Faure, Denise, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Firdaws, Prisca, Grace, Marius, Sabine, Tauseen) - Chantal, Akpene, Fidele, Aimee, Denise, Firdaws, Prisca, Grace and Sabine are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Prosper, Faure, Benoit, Parfait, Deven, Utku, Marius and Tauseen. These boys have the same brain mixed with Lester from the Simpson Family. #The 11 Year Old Octdecaplets from Venezuela (Alan, Louis, Belkis, Lismar, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Yessi, Monique, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel, Omar, Adriana, Neira, Fredmary, Yarimar) - Belkis, Lismar, Yessi, Monique, Adriana, Neira, Fredmary and Yarimar are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Alan, Louis, Cesar, Reinaldo, Adonay, Fauzi, Jaiber, Joisber, Israel and Omar. These boys have the same brain mixed with Sam from the Horne Family. #The 15 Year Old Nondecaplets from New Caledonia (Jess, Lauren, Francine, Sandrine, Louisa, Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Theo, Peggy, Odile, Bina, Boris, Rachelle, Elodie, Suzanne) - Jess, Lauren, Francine, Sandrine, Louisa, Georgia, Theo, Peggy, Boris and Suzanne are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Odile, Bina, Rachelle and Elodie. Karyl, Lorenzo, Yolrick, Georgia, Mireille, Gregoire, Odile, Bina, Rachelle and Elodie have the same brain mixed with Satomi, Sachiko, Satsuki and Shinsaku from the Brewer Family from Fanon Season 21. #The 6 Year Old Vigintuplets from Portugal (Hal, Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Pedro, Rui, Deborah, Sílvia, Simone, Henrique, Fialho, Eládio, Hélder, Nuno, Florencio, Joaquim) - Hal, Pedro, Rui, Henrique, Fialho, Eládio, Hélder, Nuno, Florencio and Joaquim are well behaved, but ''NOT ''Sandra, Teresa, Solange, Margarida, Mariana, Rita, Carla, Deborah, Sílvia and Simone. These girls have the same brain mixed with Hailey from the Cloud Family and Meghann from the Remano Family. The Discipline Techniques are: *Naughty Swivel (for naughty children aged from 15-18) *Reflection Room (for naughty children aged from 9-14) *Naughty Corner (for naughty children aged from 6-8) *Naughty Step (for naughty children aged from 4-5) *Naughty Pit and Super Naughty Pit (for naughty children aged from 1-3) Category:Blog posts